1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid recovery system, an immersion exposure apparatus that uses such, an immersion exposing method, and a device fabricating method.
2. Description of Related Art
Among exposure apparatuses used in a photolithographic process, an immersion exposure apparatus is known that exposes a substrate through a liquid, as disclosed in the PCT International Publication WO99/49504.
With exposure apparatuses, there is a demand to increase the moving speed of substrates. In an immersion exposure apparatus, liquid is both supplied to and recovered from an optical path of exposure light. If the moving speed of a substrate is increased, then there is a possibility that the liquid will not be completely recovered, or that it will leak or remain on the substrate. If such problems arise, then there is a possibility that exposure failures will occur, leading to, for example, defects in the pattern formed on the substrate. As a result, there is a possibility mat defective devices will be fabricated.
A purpose of some aspects of the invention is to provide a liquid recovery system that can recover a liquid satisfactorily. Another purpose is to provide an immersion exposure apparatus and an immersion exposing method that can recover the liquid satisfactorily and thereby prevent the occurrence of exposure failures. Yet another purpose is to provide a device fabricating method that can prevent the production of defective devices.